An adventure of a lifetime
by Shadowgirl608
Summary: Three friends, one world, five kingdoms, and a many friends to come, lets see what we find. (sorry, horrible summary)
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, all characters belong to their respective owners**

Huff, huff, _I have to hurry, I need to warn big brother and the others_! A petite girl with bobbed yellow hair with a blue ribbon thought as she zoomed through torch lit stone halls.

Growls and the scratching of sharp claws followed her through the dark freezing halls. The girls pulled on her dress in hope that it would give her more room to run from the shadows. Huffing and breathing heavily she finally heard the classical Beethoven music coming from the grand ball room. Diving into the bright light of the room, she skidded across the floor, quickly checking behind her, she noted the monster was gone but the danger was far from over.

"Everyone, please listen to me, Queen Ingrid is in great danger!" the bright blue eyed girl shouted to the heavens barely getting the words out before gasping.

**Author's Note: So this is the prologue to a story that's been in my head for some time now, and if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. Also, I will continue this regardless of reviews at first but there won't be any quick updates. Hope you enjoy and reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia; everything belongs to their respective owners.

Gasping for breath on the greatly waxed floor of the ball room, it was hard to believe that this trip had only begun four weeks earlier.

_Four weeks earlier…_

"Big bruder, we're here." I gently awoke my sleeping brother though the rest of our family is in our carriage; I'm probably the only person who could wake him without getting shot at.

"Uh, oh, s-sorry Lili, so we're here huh, the kingdom of Scandinavia..." said my brother Vash as he put away the shotgun that he had previously pointed at my heart.

Oh, I never introduced myself did I? Sorry, I'm Lillian of Swtiz, the young sister of Lord Vash of Switz, and the young cousin of King Ludwig and Prince Gilbert of Germania.

"I can't wait to see Emil and Xiang again, it's been a while since we've all been together, and I wouldn't mind seeing Michelle, what about you bruder?"

"Lili, please, address Prince Emil, Prince Xiang, and Lady Michelle as they are, you do not want to disrespect them, do you?" said Lord Roderich of Austria

"W-what! Heavens no, p-please forgive me." I said nervously.

"Good grief, Roddy-kins stop it, she's been calling them that for years, just be careful of calling them your highness or whatever in front of others or the servants, all right honey?" Gratefully Lady Elizaveta of Hungary and the wife of Roderich came to my rescue.

"Hey you losers, we've arrived at the gates, so hurry up so the awesome me can get drunk with mein friends!" said Prince Gilbert, or as he says Gilbert the Awesome. Gilbert can be pretty annoying and egotistical but when the time comes he would more than happily put down his life for any of us.

"Bruder, please calm down…" King Ludwig pleaded uselessly, the younger brother of Prince Gilbert.

"Kesesese"

Before anyone could make any more remarks or comments, we arrived at the stone gates to the castle of the royal family of Scandinavia. Standing at the entrance of the grand and elegant castle was King Mathias and his wife Queen Ingrid who was coughing lightly into her handkerchief. Standing next to the coughing, somehow still elegant and beautiful, Queen was my good friend Prince Emil the younger brother of the Queen.

"Greetings lords, ladies, welcome-" boomed the tall and muscular King.

*smack*

"My apologizes for my husband, welcome our majesties." Politely quipped the pale and elegant Queen as she pulled your much taller husband back subtly.

"Don't worry your highness." Replied King Ludwig as we bowed before our hosts.

"Your majesty, if you don't mind, I would like to show the Lady Lili to the royal gardens?" asked my violet eyed friend Prince Emil.

"Very well…" whispered Ingrid.

"Thank you your majesty, come on Lili, the others are waiting in the garden" spoke Emil hastily before his sister could try to get him to call her big sister again.

Bowing respectively to the King and Queen, I followed Emil to the gardens where several other children were waiting. A dark skinned girl with her brown hair in pigtails with red bows and a turquoise dress, the younger sister of the king of France, Lady Michelle of Seychelles, she was talking to a boy sitting near her as she studied the beautiful pond filled with fish. The boy was Prince Xiang, the supposed younger brother of Empress Yuan of Asia. He was wearing a bright red robe and brown pants with his usual expressionless face that had his strangely large eyebrows.

"Hey guys, look who's finally decided to join us." Said Emil, interrupting Xiang.

"Like thanks for disrupting my story," huffed Xiang light heartedly

"S-sorry, I'm late guys." I whispered meekly.

"Lili, I love you like a sister, but please speak up!" explained Michelle

"Speaking of latecomers, Emil, didn't Queen Tina have a child?"

"Yeah, she and Berwald were really excited."

"Oh, I love children, though not as much as I love fish"

"Of course Michelle, how did I guess that?"

"Anyway, Xiang what were you talking about?"

"Oh, I was talking about how Prince Alfred had recently visited my sister's land for 'political reasons' "

"Seriously though, do these reasons have nothing to do with the rumors of him and your-"

Before Michelle could speak another word, a loud crash was heard behind us. Looking quickly towards the where the sound came from, I also noticed a shadow flicker out of the corner of my eye, not bothering to look into it I returned looking back towards the boom came from.

"Huh, Peter, come out I know it's you…the same for your friends." Huffed Emil exasperatedly, "Guys, this is Prince Peter, the adopted son of Tina and Berwald, and these are his friends, Wendy of Australia and Marco of Seborga."

Emil pointed towards the three children that had come out of the bush. One was a short girl with curly brown hair in a side ponytail and brown eyes. A boy that looked a little like Queen Felicia of Italia-Germania and Queen Lovina of Roma-Iberia what with is hair curl and doe like gold eyes. The third boy was the one with a small scowl on his rather innocent face with his blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Emil, why can't we join you guys?"

"Because you have your friends and I have mine, besides wouldn't you rather play elsewhere, all we're doing is talking."

"But I want to join, I'm a-"

"Peter, come on, let's just play, no offense to you your highness." Cutting off the pouting prince, Wendy guided her friends away towards another part of the gardens, though not without whining and complaints.

Sigh. "How about we head into the library, I'm pretty sure it's empty right not." Stated Emil.

"Sure"

"Why not, I guess"

"I-if it's fine with you guys"

As we followed Emil to the library I couldn't help but notice dark shadows leaping in and out of the corner of my sight, I could never see them long enough to get a clear picture though. _It's probably nothing, I don't want to be a burden_, I figured. Oh, how I would regret that later….

**Author's Note: Alright, here's my first actual chapter.. that probably has a shit ton of grammar errors and ooc characters, please tell me if you notice any and suggestions on what to fix and how to fix it. Also, don't expect quick updates, I have a life, thank you very much, maybe not much of one but one nonetheless, that includes the studying I should probably be doing ...oh well...you know the drill ;)**


End file.
